(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network devices, and more particularly to improved devices and methods for delivering services and applications to network users.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Increasing numbers of businesses, services, and other providers are expanding their offerings on the internet. The basic structure for providing network services, however, is constrained with data transport dependencies. Unfortunately, a given service is often provided from a single network location that is deemed the central location for the service. This location may be identified by a destination internet protocol (IP) address that corresponds to a server that is capable of receiving and processing the request. Prior art systems attempt to ease the demand for a given service by providing a multiplicity of servers at the destination IP address, wherein the servers are managed by a content-aware flow switch. The content-aware flow switch intercepts requests for the application or service and preferably initiates a flow with a server that maintains a comparatively low processing load. Although the prior art systems may attempt to increase the computational power at the particular destination IP address by distributing the requests at the IP address, data transport dependencies remain inherent in the network structure. The content-aware flow switch is therefore limited by the rate at which requests arrive.
There is currently not a scalable system or method to alleviate the data transport dependencies characteristic of large computer networks such as the internet.
What is needed is a system and method for delivering applications and services to computer network users that is scalable to increased network demands for applications and services, and thereby mitigates data transport dependencies typical of the present internet architecture.